vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133794-i-just-subscribed-despite-the-launch-issues
Content ---- ---- ---- I did the same thing lol. Sadly I can't access my old account so I had to make a new one :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This. I've seen some of our IT guys put in so many hours just to get, "About time." instead of a thank you. The entire General Discussion forum is just people complaining on loop. It's not working as expected and people have no patience or forgiveness when it comes to the internet but imagine what it must be like on the other side of the monitor. These are their jobs on the line and the livelihood of their families. Stress, depression, marital issues. The list goes on of the problems these people could face for the sake of a game. We don't know the financial situation or the subscriber base before or after going F2P. It may be more grim than people know. I used a little humor to set the scenario but I feel for these people and wish the "supporters" would lighten up on the complaining and have some perspective. | |} ---- That's the problem... give them pizza. Coffee only will not cut it for that long. | |} ---- ---- ---- This part did make me chuckle. Honestly, I think Cougar is probably taking something to calm his nerves. Can't imagine he's having a stress free week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I played the game a little at launch, then left. When I heard it was going F2P, I actually resubbed for 1 month, not because I was ready to come back, but because I knew it was the right move, and I wanted to show some support. Flash forward to today. Once they fix the current problems, I will probably spend some money in the game store. But that will be AFTER they fix the problems, not before. | |} ---- And most of the normal players are saying "OMGWTFBBQ!!1!", and the SMART players are saying "Well, it's launch day, I knew I wasn't going to be able to play today anyway." I've been subbed since launch on a 6 month sub, playing since Closed Beta 3 when half the game wasn't even released, and I'm going to keep subbing and keep playing (and dumping money on Madam Fey, of course) because I LOVE Wildstar! Keep up the good work Carbine, please work hard and get the servers working up to par! We know you can do it. (Hurry up I want to PvP. Dx ) Edited September 30, 2015 by Seztren | |} ---- Ever since that day in the beginning of my tech career, when I was still working phone support, that we had our main server end up 6-feet under water in a flash flood in one state, and our primary backup server in another state on fire in a building that burned to the ground... ... Well, ever since that day I've learned that sometimes things don't go right, the customers will never believe you, but you soldier through and fix it anyway - and nobody ever says thanks or remembers all their stuff that you somehow managed to find and restore... But... I've remembered to be a little more patient about how technology does not always work the way it supposed to. ... And yes, the above is actually a true story about a day I had working tech support back in '97... But I will say this... I feel sorry for them if all they have is Starbucks... Get some Phil's or Peet's all up in that place - some real coffee not that phizzless coffee-scented sugar water... :P I've been subbed since just before launch. I was regularly playing until recently when I got distracted for a bit, but am still subbed. For anyone with patience to stick it out, once they fix the launch issues there is a GREAT game waiting for you, and I hope to see you on the other side of the current status, because this MMO is a keeper. | |} ----